


Their Hero

by SwoodMaxProductions



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [12]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood and Injury, Caretaking, Caring, Fainting, Fever, Feverish Link asking about the Champions, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hallucinations, Hateno Village, Hurt/Comfort, Infection, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, POV Outsider, Scar reveal, Scars, Sickfic, Tending to Wounds, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: (Bad Things Happen Bingo, prompt: Hallucinations)One morning, the people of Hateno Village find Link, injured, feverish, and asking about people they’ve never heard of.They take care of him.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500902
Comments: 5
Kudos: 204





	Their Hero

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IT IS, ANOTHER SOFT, SOFT NPCS-TAKING-CARE-OF-LINK FIC!

Hateno Village awoke to Karson running into the center of town, calling for help. Cradled in his arms was the limp body of Link, the kind boy who had recently moved into town. Leop opened the door and ushered Karson and poor Link into the Ton Pu Inn, where the young traveler was laid down on a bed.

His battered body burned with fever, a nasty-looking bite wound on his left arm, from a Lizalfos, maybe, red and swollen with infection. Karson had been drawn out of his house by some strange sounds, and he had found Link sprawled practically on his doorstep. The poor boy had fainted, and tumbled down the hill. Was he visiting that odd shrine in such a state? No one had noticed him come into town…

But now was not the time for wondering how he hadn’t been seen arriving. 

Prima laid a cool, damp washcloth on his forehead, and Link gave a small moan of relief as it soothed his overheated skin. His wound seemed to have been there for quite some time, and was doing as poor a job healing as had been done hastily bandaging it. What was he doing that he was in such a hurry?

Manny sulked in the corner as villagers streamed in, none of them paying attention to him, especially not his beloved Prima. Word spread almost immediately through the town, and everyone was worried for their quiet young neighbor. He was always so kind. Just about everyone who met Link found him to be mysterious, but undeniably selfless and sweet. His skill in combat was unmatched, and when he had defeated a marauding band of monsters terrorizing local farms so easily, it seemed like a miracle. He quickly became a beloved member of their community, even with his visits to town being slightly infrequent. The people of Hateno Village hurt to see him like this.

“Here,” said Oma, stepping forward through the small crowd to Link’s bedside, “We’ll have to get this bite cleaned up. I’ve been tending to monster bites since I was seven, I can help.”

Under Oma’s leadership, the townspeople got her the closest they had to proper medical supplies. The wound was inflamed, and poor Link squirmed and whimpered when it was touched. He blearily opened his eyes, and was greeted by Oma’s smile.

“There you are, Link. Here, I just have to get you cleaned up…”

Link nodded in understanding.

His breathing hitched and tiny whimpers bubbled past his attempts to stifle them as his bite was carefully cleaned. 

“I know… I know…” Oma whispered to him, “It’ll be done before you know it…”

They knew that Link was no ordinary traveler. But the scars they could see on his arm— old cuts, abrasions, even burns, and horrible, trailing, star-shaped scars of unidentifiable origin— they spoke of something terrible. Many terrible somethings, and they all happened to this… child.

It made a twisted sort of sense. Little Nebb always talked about his vast and impressive array of weapons. Link would bring exotic items to town, some of them coming from monsters and even (Hylia forbid) _Guardians._ Was that just… what he did when he wasn’t in town? Fight? Against impossible odds? _Alone?_

“You’re doing so well, Link,” Oma told him.

Poor Link squirmed as his fever raged and Oma whispered gentle reassurance as she tended to the young man’s injuries. Prima brought him some water, which he weakly but gratefully drank. The boy was absolutely exhausted. He was teetering on the brink of passing out again, his eyelids fluttering and his gaze unfocused.

“Mmmi...pha…?” Link mumbled, “Where’s… where’s… Urbosa ‘n’ D’ruk ‘n’... ‘n’ Rrrevval’...”

“...Link…? It’s Prima… from the Ton Pu Inn?”

Link smiled wearily.

“‘Kay…”

His eyes slipped shut with a sigh of relief as Oma wrapped the bandages around his Lizalfos bite. Sleep quickly overtook him once more, as he happily leaned into Oma’s touch.

It left even more questions. Who was Mipha? Who was Urbosa? Daruk? The names didn’t sound familiar, except to Oma. She could swear she’d heard names like those a long time ago, but couldn’t remember where…

And their oldest question about Link still remained. Just who WAS he? Where did he come from? Why was he always so reluctant to speak? What terrible things had happened to this poor boy?

Whatever his story may be, he was nothing short of a hero. He was the strongest, and yet kindest and gentlest person they had ever met. He protected them.

And now, as the people of Hateno Village came and went from the Ton Pu Inn, checking on Link, bringing him food, water, and comfort, relief sweeping through them when the boy’s fever finally broke and he slept, restful and peaceful, they would do all they could to protect him, too.

  
  



End file.
